I Shouldn't Be Ashamed
by purples'npinks1352
Summary: A two-shot that takes place after Vince is Back.  Logan and Quinn reveal their secret... what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

I Shouldn't Be Ashamed

_Okay! Hello there fellow weirdos! Haha! Okay this is my first fanfic on this site and the idea just came at me so I decided to post it! Okay now read my fabulous story and I'll shut up!_

_Quinn's POV_

I paced the room of our purple- walled, three bedded, exceptionally big dorm room. I told my other best friends Lola and Zoey to meet me here. Through text of course.

1 New Message

From: Quinn

Received at: 4:58 pm

_Hey, guys! I kinda wanna tell you guys something, it's important. Be back at the dorm ASAP, ok?_

Lola texted back:

_Ok, Quinn. But it better be important! I'm with Vince…;)_

Zoey texted back:

_Sure thing! Be right there!_

I sent the message at 5:00 and it was already… (looks at clock) 5:13! Ugh! Just then Zoey and Lola walk through the door laughing about some T.V. show they saw last night.

"There you guys are! Finally!"

"Alright what was so important?" Lola asks. I didn't answer her just motioned for them to sit down next to me on the couch. Once we're seated I turned towards them and tried to calm my self down in my mind. _This is going to be tough…_ I thought as my friends stared at me waiting for me to say something.

"Is everything OK, Quinn?" Zoey asked a look of concern on her face.

"Well actually…" I paused to take a deep breath. _Now or never..._ "There's a secret I've been keeping from you guys."

"Well what is it?" Lola asked urgently.

"Ok, so, when Vince came back here we all thought he was a jerk and he hasn't changed but when you were saying how nice and sweet he is and how much he's changed I-"

"Oh my God! Quinn do you…" Lola hadn't finished her sentence in hopes of me catching on to what she was trying to say and I did.

"No, no, no! I'm not trying to say that I like Vince that way, what I'm trying to say is that you weren't ashamed of who your boyfriend was, and I shouldn't be either…"

_Logan's POV_

_Ugh, where are they? _I thought as I got up from the single bed and paced around the room. _What time was it?_ I looked at the clock near my bed and it read 5:16_. They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago,_ I thought angrily. _And Logan Reese does not wait! _Then the two bozos I'm forced to share a room with walked in. James looked annoyed and confused as Michael rambled on about some random topic.

"There you are!" I said annoyed. "Didn't you get my texts?"

"Yeah, yeah we got 'em," Michael said as he picked up his clackers. "What did you want to talk about?" He kept on clacking those stupid things. Then without any warning, I snatched them out of his hands and threw them out the large open window. I could just barely hear someone yell "Ow!" Oops. Then none other than Mark Delfiggalo stumbled out of his shadows with a very bloody nose. I laughed inwardly. Then I turned back to Michael who looked quite shocked. "Dude!" he yelled. "You just chucked my clackers!" James just chuckled while I stared at both of them in annoyance.

"No one cares Michael! Just, both of you, sit down this is important." I heard Michael stutter something about no one touching his clackers as he made his way over to the couch and sat down while James pulled up a computer chair and I sat on the single once again. They both just stared at me for a few moments and now I suddenly realized how tough this was going to be.

"Well… what is it?" James asked wanting me to say something.

I sighed and got up and paced around the room while ruffling my perfect hair in my fingers, and then finally I sat back down again and started. "Alright I'm just gonna get right to the point here." I paused and took a deep breath. "Okay so I've kinda been dating this girl for the past two and a half months…"

_Quinn's POV_

"Boyfriend?" Zoey shot up at the word.

Lola squealed. "Ohhh! Who is it?" Suddenly she frowned. "Oh no! You didn't get back together with that loser Mark, did you?" she whined.

"No, no of course not but I think you'll be even more shocked of who I _did_ get together with…" I stood up and walked over to my dresser and leaned against it. I looked in the mirror to find Zoey and Lola behind me, who were also standing.

"C'mon Quinn," Zoey said, "it can't be that bad just tell us."

"Alright so the guy I'm dating is…"

_Logan's POV_

"Dating?" Michael said, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. "But you don't date. You go on dates but you don't date."

"Yeah, well I am now, Michael." I said, annoyed.

"Alright, so who is it?" James asked, curiously.

"Um, well, she's um… she goes to PCA?" I said making it sound more like a question.

"Yeah and so, um what's her name." Michael said probably confused as to why I wasn't giving a lot of information.

"Oh! That! Um yeah, um…" I paused. _C'mon Logan just do it… do it_! "Alright her name is…"

_Quinn's POV_

"…Logan." I said shutting my eyes tight waiting for them to… hmmm. What? Fire a thousand questions at me, laugh hysterically, ignore my answer and wait for my "real" one, all of the above? Yeah.

"Logan who?" Lola said, confused. Oh, God. "Because I know you're not talking about who I think you're talking about. So, Logan who? Is he like a new kid or something?"

"NO! I'm talking about our friend Logan, Logan Reese!"

They scrunched their eyebrows, looked at each other then back at me. And then they laughed. Quite hysterically, I might add. Just like I thought they would. Zoey clutched her stomach and doubled over the side of the couch. Lola was laughing so hard she fell on the floor and rolled a little bit. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and frustration.

"NO! IT'S TRUE!" I yelled at them so loud, it made them stop laughing. But only for about three seconds, of course.

"Ugh…" I pulled out my phone and dialed a very familiar number.

_Logan's POV_

"…Quinn." The silence in the room was really starting to get on my nerves, so I said, "well?"

"Umm…" James started, looking confused.

"Oh c'mon man not again!" Michael said, looking irritated (like he should be one to talk). "I'm not falling for this again! I know you and Quinn aren't dating! By the way, I'm still waiting on that birthday party."

"No, man I'm telling you the truth, for real this time!" I said with fury.

"Am I the only one who's extremely confused?" James said, but me an Michael ignored him anyway.

"Dude, nobody believes that you two are dating!"

"I do! Quinn does!"

"Oh _sure_ she does…"

"You know what-" I got cut off by the sound of my ringtone. I looked at the screen. Quinn.

_Ok, I was originally going to have this be a one-shot, but now it's a two-shot! I've been working on this forever so I needed a place to end it for now. Next chapter you get to hear the phone convo and other things…_

_Bye for now! _

_-Gina_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright! Here's the second and last chapter of I Shouldn't Be Ashamed. Enjoy!_

_BTW, I don't own Zoey 101. Forgot to say that in the last chapter._

_Logan's POV_

I stared at the screen then looked back at Michael.

"There's Quinn now," I said. Michael waved his hand in dismissal and walked away while I answered the phone. "Hey."

"Hi. Okay well, um I have a little problem. Zoey and Lola don't believe that were dating, in fact they're still laughing about it." I could assume that she held the phone close to Zoey and Lola because I heard an insane roar of laughter, which made me really mad. Is it really that crazy that we're dating? Okay, it might be, but it doesn't matter. "Yeah, I kind of have the same problem. Maybe we should prove it to them."

"Alright you come to me though because I don't think I can get Zoey and Lola to come with me anywhere."

"OK, see you in a few."

"Bye."

_Quinn's POV_

"GUYS! STOP LAUGHING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Once they did stop, I explained to them that Logan was coming over.

"Oh, come on Quinn." Lola said. "You don't have to go this far with the joke, although it was very funny."

"It's not a joke, we're seriously dating," I huffed.

"But there's no way! You guys hate each other." Zoey said, not believing.

"We don't hate each other. Logan's a really nice, awesome guy that I like a lot." Zoey and Lola looked disgusted and then they made various "bleh" noises. Ughhh…..

_Logan's POV_

I hung up the phone and looked back at Michael and James. "OK, we're going to the girls' dorm to prove to you guys that we are dating."

"Man, don't waste my time with this," Michael said. "I could be clacking my clackers fight now, but no." I was annoyed at Michael but I also happened to notice that James wasn't talking much. Maybe he was OK with me and Quinn dating. Hmm, didn't expect that. "Just come on." I said, motioning towards the door.

_Narrator's POV _

Once the guys reached the girls dorm the all sat down somewhere, Quinn and Logan next to each other, of course. Quinn started.

"OK, so we know it may be hard to believe, but Logan and I really are dating. We just hid from you guys because we were embarrassed. But we're not anymore."

"Alright, fine then. If you to are really dating, then kiss." Michael said, knowing his friends would do no such thing.

"Well, I don't-" Quinn was cut off by Logan who said, "Fine, we'll kiss."

Quinn gave him a look and Logan said, "If they don't believe that we're dating then we have to show them."

"Fine, I guess your right." A few seconds went by and then Lola said, "Well, go ahead, do it if your really dating." All four friends were waiting for Quinn and Logan tell them it was just a joke. But, no, that's not really what happened at all. The couple leaned in and grabbed each other's mouth with the other. Everyone was in awe. Well except James who said, "Personally I always knew this would happen." Everybody gave him a "not-right-now" look. When the two finally pulled apart, there was silence.

"Well, we tried to tell you." Logan said in response to the shocked faces before him.

"But you and… you told me… and I… what?" Michael stuttered confused. "How could this happen? I mean the first time you told me about 2 months ago I-" Michael stopped himself from speaking anymore as he realized what he said.

"Wait, they told you about this before, and you didn't tell us?" Zoey asked angrily.

"Well… I… They… I thought they were just covering up the fact that they were planning me a surprise birthday party."

"Michael! How could you be so stupid? Didn't you ever notice that you NEVER got a surprise birthday party?" Lola yelled.

"Hey, don't call me stupid I was being a logical person." While the two continued they're banter, Logan and Quinn stared at each other lovingly, happy that they were no longer ashamed.

Okay, so I'll admit it. It's not the best two-shot in history, but I'm pretty happy with it. Okay so after you're done reviewing this story, (wink, wink) I want you people to go to my profile page, click on Favorite Stories, then click on the story Logan's Comeuppance.


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Ugh, the stupid thing cut off my authors note but it's important so here:_

_I want you people to go to my profile page, click on Favorite Stories, then click on the story Logan's Comeuppance by kelren5. Then if you haven't already, read that story (if you haven't read it then read the one below it, Not Your Average Horror Story first, then read Logan's Comeuppance). Now you will notice that this story is not finished. But, since it was such a great story, I'm gonna write the ending for you! Also read A Double Dose of Logan because I'm currently writing the ending to that too. _

_Well, that's it! Love you guys! _

_-Gina_


End file.
